


Old Souls Together

by VampirePaladin



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), The Mummy (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Villain Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Enchantress senses a familiar soul that she always wanted to posses in distress, now it's her time to claim it.
Relationships: Princess Ahmanet/Enchantress
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: RELEASE THE CRACKEN





	Old Souls Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



Enchantress had been content. She would share the body of June Moone, watch the world through her eyes, coming out when it suited her. 

Then Amanda Waller came, showing an arrogance that had been unheard of when Enchantress has been at her height. That this mortal woman thought she could control a goddess was disgusting. Enchantress wanted nothing more than to rip out the woman’s heart, but Waller had her heart and so Enchantress had no choice but to stew in her steadily growing anger.

Yet, all was not lost. While most of the world had changed, she could still sense fragments of beings like herself. Somewhere in France she could feel the blood of Zeus. Though she had no fondness for Zeus, she liked feeling something familiar.

Enchantress had been planning to release her brother, but then she felt something. It was a familiar soul, one that she had long ago wished to make hers, but that soul had fallen under the domain of Set and had been unavailable to her. Now it cried out for anyone that would listen to it, with just as much anger, rage, and helplessness as Enchantress felt.

It was time to act.

“Enchantress,” June whispered in her sleep.

The shift occurred and Enchantress took control of their body. Her dark stringy hair hanging down, mud like markings covering her now mostly bare skin. That man was asleep, this was good. Enchantress vanished into the shadows, instantly traveling countless miles across the planet until she found herself in the ruins beneath a building.

There she was: Ahmanet. That soul that Enchantress had coveted all those hundreds of years ago. With her was a dead woman and a man who threatened to take the powers of Set for himself.

“Be mine,” Enchantress whispered into the ear of Ahmanet.

“My god,” Ahmanet gasped out.

“Goddess. I was not one of the gods you grew up worshipping, but I can save you. I can stop him.” Enchantress draped herself on Ahmanet. “I can make sure you get what should be yours.”

“I’m yours,” Ahmanet said with conviction.

Enchantress moved like shadows, putting herself in front of the man. She raised one hand and shadows bound his limbs. He struggled in her grasp as she just smiled.

“A poor copy of Set,” she murmured. She closed her fingers and the shadows crushed the man. He was still alive in his crushed form, but she would feed on the powers that he had in his flesh. This man would be nothing but a fuel source to her and then he'd be gone.

Enchantress turned to face Ahmanet. “You are mine now, for now and forever.”

Ahmanet crossed the space between them and knelt before Enchantress. “For now and forever.”

Enchantress pulled Ahmanet up and into her arms, kissing her.

Later, June was with Amanda Waller, following her around like her shadow. As they were moving through the crowded hallways someone bumped into June, making her drop the folders she was carrying.

“I’m sorry,” the other woman said as she and June knelt down to pick up the dropped files.

“No, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” June said as she gathered them back up. She lifted her head and caught the gaze of the other woman, meeting her beautiful dark eyes. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of her. “I have to go,” she said before rushing after Waller.

The woman watched her, brown eyes briefly flashing gold. “You will soon be free, my goddess.”


End file.
